


Alpha? Alpha.

by decendium



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: A series of established Ongniel drabbles/oneshots in the ABO universe.1) Seongwoo's first alpha rut with Daniel. Smut.2) Daniel begs Seongwoo to come home to solve an eight-legged problem. Fluff?3) A little domestic moment when Ongniel adopt pets. Fluff.4) Daniel gets a little upset when he notices other scents on Seongwoo. Make-up sex happens. Smut.5) Seongwoo wears an apron and it leads to something else. Smut. [inspired by idol room's first wannaone appearance.]





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic because I had a craving for domestic and supernatural AUs, thus i ended up with this domestic alpha/alpha ABO universe. kudos and comments are always appreciated on any chapter, they keep me motivated. critique is welcome :)

 

 

 

Nobody had expected them to get together. Ong Seongwoo, top of his class in business management and president of the drama club and Kang Daniel, successful student athlete and one of the most talented dance majors. They were two of the most popular alphas on campus, who had both betas and omegas lining up just to see them walk out of their classrooms.

 

It wasn’t unheard of, for non traditional relationships that went against the biology of their wolves but it was extremely rare. Almost everyone was doubtful, not believing that their relationship would work out - that the dominant alpha streak inside the both of them would tear them apart one day. Who would lead in a relationship like that, who would submit and be the “omega” in the pairing? Wouldn’t the alpha wolf instinct fight against submission?

 

But they proved otherwise.

 

It’s been about four years since Daniel and Seongwoo had met - three years of them being lovers and two years of being bonded mates.

 

They had graduated with flying colours, with Daniel scooping up Seongwoo in his arms and kissing him for everyone to see after he had given his valedictorian speech. Needless to say, the surprised gasps were loud but they didn’t care - the relationship they had was theirs only. Seongwoo wasn’t ashamed, even if some macho douchebag alphas had sneered in his direction while he walked away from the speech podium. The snarl Daniel had given them was so primal Seongwoo could have sworn they had turned into their wolves and ran away with their tails between their legs.

 

Seongwoo smirked to himself, if only they knew how much the famous big bad athlete alpha screams while taking his knot. They wouldn’t even be able to make Daniel submit, hard and needy for attention like he could. It’s too bad they’d never enjoy the feeling of being taken, Seongwoo almost pities them, those alphas who would have a meltdown if another alpha looks at them with something more than a little platonic.

 

There’s no shame in submission, it speaks clearly about the character of those alphas, who see betas and omegas as lesser wolves beneath them. It’s nice to be taken care of, to have your needs well looked after and to be pampered by someone else. Whoever said alphas couldn't do that? Alphas were meant to be stronger to lead and protect, that’s all their biology meant to do at the most basic level; being an alpha doesn’t give someone the right to be domineering. It’s ugly to Seongwoo.

 

And that’s how Seongwoo found himself making friends with Daniel, who shares the same ideals.

 

Daniel had been protecting one of the freshmen betas, a new member of the drama club from a group of alphas. Seongwoo had chanced upon Daniel swooping down recklessly to rescue the cornered beta, growling at them and warning them to stay back. While Daniel was known as a strong alpha on campus he was still outnumbered from one to three other alphas. Seongwoo had interrupted before it turned into a public brawl, backing up Daniel with his presence. Seongwoo smoothly threatened the bullies with expulsion with a smile so dangerously sweet that meant _I’ll ruin your fucking lives so don’t mess with me_. The beta behind Daniel had cowered once more, watching the dark glint that crossed Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

The alphas had turned away with scowls, not wanting further trouble.

 

Peace falls into place after that. Lee Daehwi, the beta thanked them profusely much to their embarrassment. It’s the least they could do, some alphas never took other people seriously unless they were alphas too. Daehwi becomes quick friends with them, Daniel and Seongwoo with each other especially.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Something is amiss.

 

That’s the first thing that Daniel noticed when Seongwoo sat across him during lunch with their friends one day. Daniel pulled Jisung aside before heading to class with him, asking the older beta for help. Betas were much better at sensing biological changes, since they’re on the middle of the spectrum and not as clouded by their instincts.

 

“Hyung. Does Seongwoo hyung seem different to you?”

 

“No, not really. Why?” Jisung responds curiously.

 

“That’s strange, I think there’s something different about him today. _I can feel it._ I swear.”

 

Jisung widens his eyes in surprise. “You like Ong Seongwoo, don’t you?’

 

“Of course I do, he’s my best friend.”

 

“Do you like him the most out of your friends?”

 

“I guess you could say that? We’re always hanging out when we can.”

 

“Does Seongwoo feel that same way about you?”

 

“Yeah? I mean like, he always makes time for me and I’m grateful and thankful for that?”

 

“Daniel ah, you have your answers right there already. It’s so clear.”

 

“What? I don’t get it.” Daniel replies, starting to get annoyed with Jisung’s cryptic answers.

 

“I think Seongwoo’s rut may be coming or either its heat season near his dorm since he smells different to you. I don't notice anything yet but you may be right? I think your inner wolf is getting accustomed with Seongwoo.” Jisung says and Daniel goes silent, feeling something heavy settle in his chest. Daniel knows he should be weirded out by the thought, disgusted even but instead he feels both satisfied and happy.

 

“It’s strange since you’re an alpha but you can notice the change of another alpha’s scent. You like Seongwoo and he likes you back, that’s why you’re starting to notice the little changes in his scent.”

 

“Seongwoo hyung likes me?”

 

“Well you noticed his scent changing before anyone else? Our biology doesn’t lie when we find our ideal mate.”

 

“Mate! What makes you so sure Seongwoo is my ideal mate?” Daniels mumbles with a flush on his face. “Even if you’re right, we’re way too young to think about that. We’re still schooling.”

 

“The little dreamy stars in your eyes are giving you away, Niel.” Jisung says, a silly grin spreading on his lips. “My baby boy has grown up and he’s an alpha chaser now. Go get that knot, hyung supports your ass getting split if that’s what you like. If you’re lucky you might catch Seongwoo during his rut, I heard from the rumours around here that he fucks like a god too.”

 

“Hyung!” Daniel colours further but the wolf inside him makes a pleasant purring sound.

 

“Speak of the devil, look behind. Your dream boy is walking towards us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It feels like he’s on fire. _Fuck._

 

Seongwoo curses when he wakes up in the morning on sweat soaked bed sheets, the throbbing between his legs almost painful. Seongwoo is leaking precum and he feels like his dick is about to explode from any slight friction.

 

 _I’m a fucking idiot._ Seongwoo hisses when his hard cock rubs against the fabric of his briefs and sweatpants, his knot even starting to jut out at the base of his dick. Seongwoo thought he still had a week left, he hadn’t expected his rut to hit so early. Seongwoo isn't sure what had triggered his rut, all he had done lately was hang out with Daniel, another alpha. The low heat thrumming at his core had been manageable yesterday and Seongwoo hasn’t called MInhyun, his beautiful omega classmate to set up a date with him. Minhyun is the friend that Seongwoo usually calls to help with his ruts, likewise for Minhyun and his heats.

 

He’d just have to settle this himself on such short notice, rubbing himself nearly raw like he does.

 

Seongwoo fumbles for his phone, texting Daniel ferverishly while he has one hand down his pants. He honestly tells Daniel he can’t make it for breakfast because his rut had hit unexpectedly. Seongwoo laughs when Daniel texts back ‘Sucks. Try to have fun hyung.’ with multiple eggplant and peach emojis. Seongwoo wants to text back a flirty invitation but he doesn’t, how would another alpha help him with his rut anyway.

 

Seongwoo groans while stroking his cock slowly, frowning at the twitch of betrayal it gives at the thought of Daniel. Seongwoo tosses his phone aside to indulge in his fantasies of the other alpha, toes curling into the mattress as more pearly precum leaks down his cock and fingers. Seongwoo squeezes his knot in time with his pumping hands and he trembles, shifting to grind against a pillow while fucking into his own grip.

 

Seongwoo thinks about Daniel, the larger alpha rutting between his legs and thrusting into him with powerful hips.

 

Up, down, _up, down._

 

Seongwoo also thinks about bending Daniel into half, making the other alpha cry his name while his prostate gets hit by Seongwoo’s large knot.

 

Seongwoo stokes and twists around his cock, one hand moving down to cup at his knot and squeezing around the swell just hard enough to hurt in a good way. More precum leaks out and Seongwoo smears the liquid messily around his dick, a sticky string connecting from the tip to his abdomen when it slaps heavily against his abs.

 

One hard stroke. One nerve wrecking shiver. It’s almost suffocating as Seongwoo watches himself fuck into his slicked hands, imagining each hard inch of cock sinking into Daniel.

 

_Fuck._

 

“Daniel!” Seongwoo’s breath hitches, letting his dick smack back against his stomach again. The fleshy sound vibrates in Seongwoo’s ears, the slap of skin on skin too pleasant. _If only Daniel knew that I wanted him._

 

“...Seongwoo?”

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo snaps his eyes open, jumping at the new voice and attempting to cover his crotch with both his hands. It doesn’t matter much because Seongwoo is barely even able to hide the girth of his knot, without including the long length of his dick. Seongwoo flushes red deeply, scrambling to cover his exposed lower regions with a pillow from the other alpha.

 

“Daniel? What are you doing here?”

 

“I knocked but I didn’t hear a response so I assume you were out so I allowed myself in... but that doesn’t matter. Did I hear you say my name?”

 

Seongwoo suddenly regrets handing Daniel a spare key to his dorm room.

 

“I said no name.” Seongwoo chokes out, hoping that Daniel doesn’t notice his verbal struggle.

 

“Sure hyung. Daniel is just another moaning sound people make when they jerk off.”

 

“.... Fine you got me. I said your name and you’ve also seen me naked so now what?”

 

Silence falls between them, a heavy blanket while both alphas stare each other down.

 

“I understand if you want us to stop being friends.” Seongwoo frowns before recovering into a small smile like he has accepted his fate. Daniel blinks and stares at Seongwoo in disbelief. “I’m disgusting aren’t I? An alpha lusting after another alpha, I’m a laughing stock. I wouldn’t even care if you beat me up, I probably deserve it, I’m an abnormal freak going against our biology.”

 

“Ong Seongwoo! You idiot!” Daniel shouts, crossing the room and angrily growling at Seongwoo.The other alpha flinches, cornered backwards by Daniel.

 

“D-Daniel I’m sorr-”

 

“What makes you think I want to stop being friends? What makes you think that I’m like I’m like those alphas we dislike? I’m not just angry about that!” Daniel exhales sharply and now caging a very naked Seongwoo against the wall. “How could you think that of yourself! Who the fuck cares about wolf biology, this isn't the middle ages! We can love who we want!”

 

“I… I…”

 

“Hyung. _Seongwoo hyung_.” Daniel’s voice goes lower and lower, the distance between their faces getting closer and closer also. Seongwoo feels his heart beat wildly in his chest, their breaths mingling.

 

“Daniel, you… love me?” Seongwoo asks simply, nothing more nothing less.

 

Daniel turns his face away, coughing in embarrassment after his outburst. There’s a sudden constricting feeling in his throat and it’s getting worse by the second. Seongwoo curls both his hands into fists, ready to swing at Daniel but he manages to stop himself because _what the hell._ Seongwoo is in his rut, he’s _angry_ and _horny_ and Daniel’s alpha presence isn't helping, both their pheromones mixing together in the room.

 

“Did you just fucking admit that you love me? Daniel!” Seongwoo bristles when Daniel’s scent spikes up. While Daniel smells alluring all the time, reminiscent of peaches and woody autumn leaves, Seongwoo could clearly smell the alpha’s current arousal.

 

It seeps deeply into Seongwoo’s pores, setting a burning fire inside him. The hair on the back of Seongwoo’s neck stands on its ends while Daniel locks their gazes together, eyes equally dark and wild.

 

“So what if I did? Yes I always did, I liked you the moment I saw yo-”

 

Seongwoo cuts Daniel halfway, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss, their first of many. Daniel whines into kiss, keening at the sudden action by the other alpha and feeling all the blood in his body surging down south.

 

“I like you too, Daniel.” Seongwoo growls in possession, grinding up against Daniel and tugging him back to his bed. It’s so hot, _too hot_ as he manhandles Daniel out of his clothes, brushing up and lingering against Daniel’s hardening dick on purpose. Seongwoo smirks when Daniel responds eagerly, rutting into his hand. “I love you, my alpha.”

 

“You’re my alpha too,” Daniel groans and a pleased smile appears on Seongwoo’s face.

 

“I’m surprised no omega or beta has jumped onto you yet, you’re the most attractive alpha I’ve ever met. They’re fucking blind but I’m happy I can claim you instead.”

 

 _Because we’re too busy hanging out with each other to even notice._ Daniel blushes as he pulls Seongwoo close to kiss him again, rubbing their own arousals together. Daniel could feel Seongwoo getting hard again, the wide girth of his cock snug against his navel. “I’m surprised too, hyung has so many admirers.”

 

Seongwoo laughs airily, running his hands down the swell of Daniel’s butt. “Biased compliments.”

 

“It’s the truth!” Daniel pouts and Seongwoo feels his heart flutter. _This alpha is too adorable!_

 

“If you say so, Niel.” Seongwoo hums while searching for the bottle of lube in his bedside drawer, as Daniel draws patterns onto Seongwoo’s bare hips with his fingers. Alphas don’t naturally lubricate much, they need all the help they could get. Seongwoo shivers under the ticklish feather light stroking by Daniel, sending a stern look at the alpha underneath him and earning a cheeky grin from him.

 

Daniel growls instinctively when Seongwoo dips a pair of lubed fingers against his entrance, the alpha inside him protesting. Seongwoo pauses in his actions, knowing that Daniel’s biology is seeing him as a threat and he needs to make sure that Daniel is okay.

 

“I didn’t ask earlier but is this what you want?” Seongwoo asks, his voice lower and deeper than before, holding promise as he gives Daniel’s dick a few long strokes. Daniel whines underneath Seongwoo, the older alpha’s actions teasing.

 

“I want you, Seongwoo hyung. Take me as much as you want, make me yours as much as you are mine.”

 

“Daniel… I-I _fuck,”_ Seongwoo says unintelligently, feeling his heart pound. “Thank you for making me yours too, I would ride the knot off your dick if I wasn’t in my rut now.”

 

“I feel so honoured.” Daniel giggles before tensing at the feeling of Seongwoo’s fingers breaching his entrance, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. His wolf growls again, wanting to snap off the invading fingers and maintain what’s left of his alpha pride but somehow his instincts tell him to ride back on the Seongwoo’s hand. Daniel sobs when Seongwoo presses against his prostate, making electricity spark up his nerves while being being streched.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Seongwoo praises and Daniel’s throat rumbles with a noise, pleasant with anticipation. Seongwoo kisses Daniel softly, removing his fingers and pressing the wide crown of his dick against Daniel’s entrance, large, warm and leaking. Daniel’s wolf whimpers, letting all the tension in Daniel’s body go as it finally admits to submission under another alpha wolf.

 

Daniel’s broad frame shakes as he’s breached, the first stretch of his ass understandably difficult. Seongwoo’s cock just pushes and pushes, seeming to never end as he fills Daniel completely. The hands on Daniel’s hips seem to burn as Seongwoo pulls him back, rotating his hips in tiny, tortuous circles. Daniel’s cock throbs sharply between his legs, as if begging to be buried in a nice warm body but Daniel focuses on the gentle jerks of Seongwoo’s cock inside his ass.

 

While Seongwoo was a leaner and smaller alpha than Daniel, he’s still an alpha and his size was nothing to scoff at. Daniel growls again, his alpha wolf naturally unhappy with the situation but he braces himself against the mattress as Seongwoo begins thrusting faster.

 

“Easy Daniel, I’m not trying to hurt you.” 

 

“I know,” Daniel grunts while rendered helpless by Seongwoo’s dick. “My wolf is unhappy.”

 

“Your wolf would be pleased to know I’m submitting to him too,” Seongwoo wheezes as Daniel clenches hard around his cock. Seongwoo thrusts hard, chasing the nice squeeze of Daniel’s ass and they both moan in unison. “Besides, it gets me _hot_ when you growl.”

 

“You’re terrible hyung, Seongwoo hyung I-” Daniel screams, voice going higher as Seongwoo fucks him harder, pressing deep into him. Daniel squirms underneath a sweaty Seongwoo, arching under the hard slams of talented hips. Daniel could _feel_ Seongwoo’s cock stretching him open, demanding as the veins on the alpha’s girth caresses his walls.

 

“Daniel, _alpha._ ” Seongwoo rasps, sounding like he’s about to cry. “Mine.”

 

 _“Yours.”_ Daniel manages weakly as Seongwoo’s wolf howls in delight. Seongwoo noses into Daniel’s neck, breathing heavily at the junction between the shoulder where bond marks are usually placed. The urge to claim is strong but Seongwoo settles for fervently kissing and marking Daniel with blossoming hickeys.  

 

Sweat drips down Seongwoo’s back, down Daniel’s chest, down their temples and limbs as they fuck. It’s fast and demanding, Daniel loves it. Daniel loves how it makes him feel, letting loose and being taken care of by Seongwoo - the multiple thrusts of alpha cock upon his prostate in quick succession both punishing and exhilarating.

 

“You’re so amazing hyung,” Daniel groans, the bedframe shaking from the force of Seongwoo pounding into Daniel so hard that he’s starting to feel light headed.

 

Daniel’s ass swallows Seongwoo’s cock like he’s born to take it.

 

“Fuck,” Daniel wheezes, shaking like a leaf as Seongwoo’s swelling knot slams into him. Daniel hugs Seongwoo close as the alpha inside him grinds and _grinds_ , the large cock inside him cruel as it presses insistently on his sweet spots. Daniel whines, feeling absolutely full as Seongwoo suddenly empties out his rut inside him, spilling spurts after spurts of warm cum into the younger alpha.

 

Seongwoo grabs Daniel’s dick and pumps him while kissing the younger alpha with wild abandon. Daniel moves to jerk himself off with Seongwoo, chasing his own orgasm because it feels all too much and too good with Seongwoo’s knot pressing up his ass.

 

“Please come for me, Daniel.” Seongwoo coos and it’s all it takes for Daniel, strung along by his alpha’s voice. Seongwoo makes a disbelieving chuckle as he watches Daniel shoot his load out, moaning so loud as long ropes of white paint over their hands and Daniel’s thick length.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What’s with the dopey smile?" Seongwoo manages a chuckle while bouncing on Daniel’s lap.

 

The younger alpha smirks while leaning against the headboard of their bed. Daniel is on his rut and the room currently reeks of dominant alpha pheromones, smelling like sex and sweat. Daniel kisses Seongwoo sweetly on his lips before moving to the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, where he sucks and licks gently, on the bond mark he left years ago. The gesture is so innocent and pure compared to the sin they’re engaging in, it makes Seongwoo want to laugh as Daniel’s knot begins to slowly split his ass open.

 

“I just had a nice thought.”

 

“Care to share?” Seongwoo asks smoothly, perching both his hands on Daniel’s wide shoulders. A small grimace furrows Seongwoo's features as he adjusts to Daniel's wide knot.

 

“I had a flashback to the first time we had sex, when I helped with your rut back in university.”

 

Seongwoo gives Daniel a mischievous look, touching his nose with Daniel’s while he lets out a low laugh. "You’re missing my dick already? Maybe I should get a dildo shaped after it so you can ride it while you fuck me.”

 

Daniel snorts at the thought. "It will never feel as nice as the real thing."

 

"True. My knot can even make alphas wet for me,” Seongwoo teases as he clenches around Daniel’s thick cock, earning a shudder from him.

 

"Yeah, but your knot only belongs to me." Daniels says while nuzzling into Seongwoo’s chest, which Seongwoo is sure that Daniel could hear his heart rate quicken. _Adorable as fuck even while having sex._

 

"Of course, I’m your alpha, my dear alpha." Seongwoo mumbles, the red on him flushing further down his body.

 

 


	2. Reminiscing

 

 

 

_Disgusting! Oh my god! It has six more legs than me!_

 

“Fuck! I’m going to die, hyung!” Daniel cries into his phone, while running out of the bedroom. Daniel slams the door close loudly, clinging onto his dear life far away from the eight legged creature that’s terrorizing the premises. “There’s a spider the size of my palm above our bed! I’m really going to cry, what am I supposed to do?”  

 

“We can burn the place and move?”

 

“Ah hyung! Stop joking around I’m serious!” Daniel whines when he hears Seongwoo laughing into the phone.

 

“I’m at the lift lobby already so try to relax while I come up.”

 

“Hurry the fuck up! What if it _lays hundreds of eggs_ while we’re away from our room,” Daniel complains, nervous and rambling about the mere thought. Daniel opens the door slightly to peek into the room and he jumps when he spots the spider even closer than before, now on the floor just a few steps away. ”Hyung! _Seongwoo hyung!_ We’ll have to quarantine the room, burn it down and then renovate the place or we could move out to a place where bugs _don’t_ exist!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Your knight in his non-existing shining armour is here!” Seongwoo announces while he returns home and Daniel nearly cries in relief.

 

“Get rid of it! _Please!_ ”

 

“It can’t be that bad, is it?” Seongwoo says as he’s tugged towards their bedroom.

 

Daniel opens the door and Seongwoo curses, jumping away with a loud shout that mirrors his exactly. Daniel clings onto him instantly when they both see the brown furry monster, the spider unmoving on the floor but still threatening just by being alive. Seongwoo suddenly understands the big freakout Daniel had, it's probably the biggest spider they had seen in their whole entire lives.

 

“Kill it! I hate it”

 

“I’m _not_ going anywhere close to _that!_ ”

 

“You’re my alpha, hyung! You should be the one doing that, protect me!”

 

“So what if I’m an alpha? Are we in the middle ages where alphas actively police, control and do everything because it's _our_ supposed biology? That thing shouldn’t even exist! You’d have to kill me first to get me to kill the spider!” Seongwoo counters while Daniel breaks out into watery puppy eyes, begging Seongwoo to take care of the situation. Seongwoo groans at the sight, feeling his chest tighten into familiar knots. Seongwoo pinches the bridge of his nose while Daniel uses his greatest weapon against him. _Asshole, I’m not the only alpha here._

 

“I’m going to need your help killing that thing.”

 

Daniel nods quickly, eager to get rid of the spider. He runs into the kitchen with Seongwoo, raising an eyebrow when he’s handed a broom and a spray can of pesticide while Seongwoo holds onto a plastic bucket. Daniel blinks, confused but he slowly gets what Seongwoo wants him to do; Seongwoo is sparing him the mission of getting close to the spider and trapping it while Daniel then moves in for the kill. Would a household pest killer and broom even work on a spider as large as a grown man’s hand?

 

_It sounds like a recipe for disaster._

 

Daniel opens the door for Seongwoo, cautiously following behind him while they stare at the spider. Seongwoo moves slowly, nearly on his tiptoes as he corners the eight legged thing. Daniel holds in his breath, watching Seongwoo creep closer, the passing seconds feeling like an eternity.

 

“You got it!” Daniel shouts in victory when Seongwoo successfully covers the spider with the bucket.

 

Seongwoo sighs in relief, leaning on the bucket while some tension bleeds out from him.

 

“We still have to kill it though, on a count of three I’d lift.” Seongwoo instructs as Daniel readies himself beside the bucket. “One, two-”

 

“Hyung!” Daniel screeches suddenly, dropping the broom and spraying the pesticide wildly without aim.

 

“I’m here! I’m here! Fuck!” Seongwoo jumps into action, voice going high and loud when he sees Daniel panicking.

 

“Fuck! Hyung!”

 

The spider had _zoomed_ towards Daniel the instant Seongwoo had lifted the bucket, like it was aware that he was the to-be-attacker.

 

The pesticide can is dropped without hesitation as Daniel lunges for their bed, jumping into safety away from the spider. Daniel looks upon with horror, breathing heavily as the brown furry creature swerves towards his direction.

 

“Die you monster!” Seongwoo shouts a war cry, flailing with the bucket as he runs behind the spider, chasing it with a new found vengance. Nobody. No one. Nothing is allowed to make Daniel scream in fear like that. _Nothing._

 

“Get it! Get it hyung!” Daniel is cheering loudly, screaming encouragements while Seongwoo runs around the room, following the spider to every nook and corner it goes.

 

“Seongwoo!” Daniel shouts in delight when he sees Seongwoo smash the bucket onto the spider, effectively killing it while the plastic breaks under the force of his actions. Seongwoo slumps onto the floor in relief when he watches the creature give a final twitch, signaling its much wanted end.

 

“Daniel!” Seongwoo screams with equal gusto, jumping onto the bed and hugging Daniel. Seongwoo laughs as he’s swooped up into a cradle by Daniel’s strong arms. They’re both sweaty and breathless from their ordeal, but they’re pressed close in a tight hug like the best miracle had taken place. Seongwoo kisses Daniel sweetly on his lips, fussing over him and smoothing out his ruffled hair.

 

“Are you okay, Niel?”

 

“Always with you around, I’m safe.”

 

Seongwoo beams at Daniel’s response, settling himself into Daniel’s larger frame. With the spider dead, Seongwoo is able to notice the scent of his sweat and grease from dinner with his work colleagues. Seongwoo frowns as he realises that Daniel is starting to smell like him, overworked, barbecue and sweat. He looks up at Daniel, catching his eye and titling his head towards their bathroom.

  
_Shower together?_ Seongwoo asks without speaking and Daniel smiles while moving accordingly, taking out fresh towels from their dresser.

 

 

 


	3. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic moment when Daniel and Seongwoo adopt pets. Fluff.

  

 

 

Seongwoo figures it would be the perfect gift for Daniel, the orange fluffball staring up at him.

 

Daniel’s an animal lover, who has a particular giant soft spot for cats. He always did leave lingering looks at the animal shelter on the route home from his dance studio - cooing at the small kittens through the glass window. It’s probably not a good idea to adopt a pet without telling Daniel, since its also a living creature that needs affection and care but Seongwoo _knows_ that Daniel would love the new addition to their little home.

 

“Jaehwan ah, do you think Daniel would like having cat?”

 

“.... Is that even a question, we’re already at the shelter aren’t we?”

 

Seongwoo snorts at Jaehwan’s response, giving the beta an unimpressed roll of his eyes. Jaehwan is giving an admittedly very cute puppy a belly rub instead of looking at the selection of felines looking for a home. “I brought you here to be helpful. I need suggestions and opinions.”

 

“Well I don’t know, you should know him better,” Jaehwan shrugs. “I might be a mutual friend but Daniel’s your mate, I’m sure he’d like any cat you choose. Besides, he’s like the cat whisperer or something. There’s always a group of street cats patiently sitting outside the dance studio waiting for Daniel to give them chin scratches or food. Daniel gets so happy whenever he sees them, like they’re his own children.”

 

“Okay, then I’ve decided.” Seongwoo hums in acknowledgment, cooing at the little orange cat that’s been staring at him with bright eyes since he appeared.

 

“I hope you’re prepared for your home furniture turning into scratching posts.”

 

The cat purrs at Jaehwan’s warning like he’s agreeing and Seongwoo laughs, pressing a finger onto the glass panel separating him from the feline.

 

”I just hope he doesn’t give us too much trouble,” Seongwoo makes a meowing sound and the cat meows back, moving closer to Seongwoo’s hand. “I wouldn't mind the couch or curtains at home getting claw marks since my back is Daniel’s personal scratching post.”

 

_“Too much information hyung.”_

 

“Please. Like you and Minhyun haven’t shared things that you shouldn't to your friends before with Daniel and I.”

 

Jaehwan makes a face, eyebrows furrowing together. “Just get Daniel the cat, i hope it destroys every piece of expensive curtain fabric you have at home.

 

“You’re the most evil friend I have.”

 

Jaehwan scoffs. “You guys love me okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t have have to inform Seongwoo hyung first?”

 

“Yeah I’m sure.” Daniel replies as Daehwi hands him an advice pamphlet over the counter.

 

Currently, Daniel is at the pet cafe that Daehwi owns with his mate, Jinyoung. There’s been a new litter of puppies at the cosy little place for dog lovers to enjoy coffee with a four legged companion and Daehwi is looking for homes willing to adopt them. It also just so happens that it’s the eve of Daniel’s bonding anniversary with Seongwoo - Daniel had seen the way Seongwoo had lit up when they had a date at the pet cafe for the first time and Daniel is sure he would like a puppy of his own.

 

Seongwoo is a dog lover, regardless of the breed and their traits, big or small, pedigree or not. Daniel thinks it's adorable, Seongwoo’s mutual love for them - it’s like he’s the pied piper but instead of having mice following him, it's dogs loving him and coming up to him whenever they’re walking on the street.

 

“It’s going to be the best surprise for Seongwoo, but I feel kind of bad that I can’t adopt all of them.” Daniel frowns, the pile of six puppies cuddling together asleep in a box behind the counter still so vulnerable looking and in need of a home. They were still so tiny but they’re old enough to be adopted without too much fuss. Besides, it’s probably more sensible to get a single dog, for the all three of them.

 

“You can always come again with Seongwoo hyung to see them,” Jinyoung’s laugh is pleasant as he approaches the counter while carrying an empty tray. Daniel is starting to look like a giant puppy himself, the upset on his face clear. Sometimes Jinyoung forgets that Daniel is an alpha, if not for his lithe figure and strong self-assured scent. “The little ones left unadopted will remain under our care at the cafe.”  

 

“Yes!” Daehwi pipes up.” You can bring Hyungie along when you visit us next time, I’m sure Seongwoo would enjoy it too.”

 

“Why did you decide that Hyungie was one anyway?” Jinyoung asks while preparing a makeshift carrier for Daniel to carry his new pet home. Daehwi had given Daniel a knowing smile when he chosen the almost all white puppy that perked up at the sound of the alpha’s voice. The reason was so adorable it almost makes Daewhi’s heart hurt.

 

“The three large spots on Hyungie’s coat reminds me of Seongwoo hyung.”  
  
“I figured, you’re still the whipped freshman wolf who had a crush on his senior years ago. _Onghyungie, Hyungie._ ” Daehwi teases while Jinyoung chuckles, watching Daniel’s ears get redder.

 

“I didn’t choose Hyungie, he chose me when he saw me instead me choosing him.”

 

“So are we talking about your puppy or Seongwoo now?”

 

“Ahh, stop it you two!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyungie! Come here Hyungie!”

 

Seongwoo couldn’t help breaking into laughter while stepping into the living room, eyes widening when he hears Daniel’s happy cheering and the excited barks of a young puppy. Daniel perks up at Seongwoo’s appearance, dropping the squeaky chew toy and leaving Hyungie to himself, who immediately runs around in circles with the toy in his mouth.

 

“Seongwoo! You’re back! Are those flowers and sweets for me?” Daniel beams while throwing himself into Seongwoo’s open armed embrace. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“And you didn’t have to buy the cake and wine that’s on our dining table.” Seongwoo smiles as Daniel bends down slightly to catch his mouth into a soft kiss. It’s sweet and slow as Daniel swipes on Seongwoo’s lower lip, slipping in his tongue to deepen their kiss further.

 

“Happy anniversary to us,” Daniel whispers against Seongwoo’s lips, leaving one last lingering caress before his attention shifts. Seongwoo is carrying a very suspicious cardboard box that had the ability to meow behind him and Daniel casts a look of surprise at his alpha.

 

“Yeah…I got a cat for you, I guess we had similar ideas? But I didn’t know you were getting a puppy, if I knew I wouldn’t have gotten her from the animal shelter.” Seongwoo begins worriedly, eyebrows furrowing together. “What are we going to do, Niel ah?”

 

“Well first you let me see her!”

 

Seongwoo moves towards their couch, settling down next to Daniel as they tug loose the baby pink ribbon that’s acting as the box’s handles. Daniel instantly gasps at the kitten, gushing out babying sounds in a very nonsensical fashion and Seongwoo feels a very tender curl of warmth surrounding him as he watches Daniel pick up the orange tabby cat into his arms.

 

“You like her?”

 

“Like her? _I_ _love her!_ ”

 

“She’s such a beauty isn’t she? Her parents are street cats but I’m sure you don’t care about that,” Seongwoo says as the kitten begins climbing up Daniel’s chest to get a closer look at him. “The shetler says said she’s a healthy cat, good with children and other animals.”

 

Hyungie barks at them, sniffing Seongwoo at his feet and Seongwoo giggles at the ticklish sensation before scooping up the spotted terrier - it's adorable how the puppy had three large spots on his fur, Daniel was always romantic like that. Hyungie nuzzles his way into Seongwoo’s neck, excitedly wagging his tail and Seongwoo nearly cries under the pure affection from the pup that took an immediate liking to him.

 

“She needs a name.” Seongwoo chuckles as the kitten gives an unhappy meow, having a curious puppy invading her claim on Daniel. _Perhaps getting a kitten wasn’t such a bad idea after all._ By some domestic miracle, the two little creatures are happily climbing all over Daniel and yipping for Seongwoo’s attention. Hyungie hops off the couch, running to fetch the ball that Daniel throws over Seongwoo’s shoulder while their kitten nips at Daniel’s nose..

 

“I want to name her Rooney. It’s like a cuter version of Honey.”

 

“Rooney it is. Welcome to the family, Hyungie and Rooney, our kids.”

 

Daniel smiles brightly, scratching Rooney behind the ears and earning a gentle purr. Seongwoo leans his head on Daniel’s broad shoulder, allowing himself to bask in the moment as he throws his arms around the other alpha. Daniel’s eyes are sparkling bright when he laces his fingers with Seongwoo, the tips of his ears still slightly flushed at the mention of kids.

 

There’s probably nothing better than this, loving bonded mates who now had Rooney and Hyungie to share their love with - two more reasons to smile about.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: hyungie is a refrence to [this wannaone vlive video](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXDmR3Wjuq3/). hyungie is also an affectionate term used mostly commonly by younger kids [not that boys in their twenties like daniel's age can't but i just find this so cute i wanna die]


	4. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets a little upset when he notices other scents on Seongwoo. Make-up sex happens.

 

 

 

Daniel is proud of his job, even if his career is deemed ‘un-alpha’ by society.

 

Being a dancer is what Daniel always wanted to be, since he saw his first dance recital in middle school. Daniel takes pride in making a living out of his interests, being a rising choreographer in the local scene thanks to his work with idol groups. The pay isn’t always fixed, working in the arts where there are dry seasons when there’s nothing much to do.

 

It’s the type of career you would only have if you had the passion for it.

 

Daniel doesn’t regret it, for not being the stereotypical alpha that’s expected to do greater things like being a businessman, doctor, lawyer or architect - all these jobs that are traditionally thought of as ‘alpha worthy’.

 

It’s honest money making and Seongwoo is a supportive mate, that’s all that matters to Daniel.

 

Besides, Seongwoo is the manager in a finance company, a standard alpha job that could be too grueling for Daniel’s taste at times. There has been periods of time where Seongwoo overworks continuously, literally falling asleep into Daniel’s arms when he did go home instead of overnighting at the office. But thankfully, Seongwoo had been promoted enough to be the head of his department so such days are less frequent now.

 

Ong Seongwoo, employee at Fantagio Finances is great at management, peer counseling, risk evaluation and all the other skills needed for his job. He has all the qualities of an alpha leader and also looks incredibly attractive in his tailored suit.

 

Daniel isn’t surprised when he finds other scents on Seongwoo’s blazer one day.

 

There’s the general sweet fragrance of omegas and the alluring calmness of betas on Seongwoo. Both scents are familiar to Daniel, having been around unmated omegas and betas for majority of his young life. Whoever had clung onto Seongwoo had stayed by him long enough to imprint their scent onto him, most likely to tell him that they were interested.

 

Daniel knows that nobody would come in between his bond with Seongwoo, their inner wolves had mated for life but this silly little thing still manages to upset him. _Someone else and not just one person had erased Daniel’s scent on Seongwoo, intentionally or not._

 

“Niel, you know I love you right?”

 

“I do, and I love you too but I can’t just help feeling a little upset.”

 

“Aww baby, come here to _your_ alpha.” Seongwoo coos, letting Daniel tackle him onto their bed for a much needed cuddling session. It’s one in the morning and Seongwoo had just finished showering after his long day, smelling fresh like soap and free of other wolves.

 

Daniel nuzzles happily into Seongwoo’s neck, he had been wanting to scent the other alpha since he stepped home.

 

“Stop being so hot, you’re attracting too much attention and my wolf is getting jealous.” Daniel says before catching Seongwoo’s lips into a tender kiss and earning an amused chuckle from him. Seongwoo tilts his head back, sighing in enjoyment under his mate’s display of affection as he lets Daniel pepper his jawline and neck with more kisses.  

 

“What should I do to be less hot then?” Seongwoo grins while Daniel hugs him closer, his smaller frame swallowed up by Daniel’s broader shoulders.

 

“You should stop wearing your custom tailored suits, that’s probably why every unmated person you meet wants your attention. Also your well groomed ass looks too perky in those dress slacks. I want to bite them.” Daniel says while moving his hands to perch them on the firm curve of Seongwoo’s butt. It’s nothing but the truth. Seongwoo dresses fantastically in his office wear, his suits are tailored to perfection, showing off his lithe figure and looking like every bit of desirable alpha manager who doesn’t take shit from his peers.

 

“There’s nothing I can do about that on such short notice. Should I just wear nothing?” Seongwoo smirks.

 

“Maybe you should, that way people could see my bond mark on you and leave you alone. Or you could tattoo _Kang Daniel’s alpha_ on your forehead.”

 

“Good thing the man part of you is understanding and loving. You’re the best lover and mate to exist, all I could ever wish for. I shall get that tattoo first thing in the morning tomorrow even if it destroys my dashing good looks.”

 

“You’re not being funny, Seongwoo.” Daniel scoffs, unimpressed by Seongwoo’s suggestion, who’s also starting to fake cry on his shoulder. Seongwoo starts wailing louder when he doesn’t get a reaction and Daniel pushes Seongwoo off the bed, earning a startled yelp from him.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that, I’m a delicate man!” Seongwoo accuses while sitting on the floor, pointing fingers at his mate. Daniel childishly sticks out his tongue at Seongwoo and Seongwoo jumps him, tackling him into the bed and tickling him. “I literally _slave for you_ and this is the treatment i get? And I’m older than you, where’s my respect?”

 

“Hyung! Seongwoo hy-hyung! Alpha!” Daniel screeches loudly between pained laughter as he’s pinned down by Seongwoo, hands running down his sides until he begs for Seongwoo’s forgiveness. There’s a smug grin on Seongwoo’s face while Daniel recovers, panting harshly while sprawled on Seongwoo’s lap and their bed.

 

“I’d really stop wearing my tailored suits if that would make you feel better.” Seongwoo begins after a while, his voice gentle and sincere, making Daniel sober up instantly.

 

“I was kidding, Seongwoo. You know that wouldn’t work anyway.” Daniel moves to sit properly, holding Seongwoo’s gaze as he speaks. “Dress how you always dress, be the sharp looking alpha who has to entertain clients with alcohol and company. Who cares if other wolves always throw themselves at you, we’re mates and nothing will change that. I love you and trust you.”

 

There’s a short, heavy pause before Seongwoo manages to speak again. Daniel could feel his own heart rate quicken when he sees Seongwoo’s eyes glisten with a sheen of unshed tears. _He hadn't meant to do that._ Daniel climbs into Seongwoo’s lap, hugging him tight into a full bodied cuddle, with both his legs wrapped around Seongwoo’s waist.

 

“I’m sorry.” Seongwoo mumbles.

 

“For what? There’s nothing to be sorry about, silly.”

 

“I’m sorry for making you feel insecure about our relationship.” Seongwoo’s breath hitches as Daniel’s scent spikes up, his alpha hormones bursting out to seek Seongwoo protectively. Daniel smells like home and warmth. It seeps deeply into Seongwoo's pores, cradling the other alpha and calming him down.

 

Daniel always did make Seongwoo feel comfortable.

 

“I”m not insecure, I trust our bond.” Daniel mumbles softly against Seongwoo’s left ear, before slowly starting his mission to make Seongwoo feel better with kisses. “The animal inside us, our wolves drive us to feel on the basic level but we’re also people who know how to think. We’re an alpha-alpha couple, our scents didn't change much from mating but there’s still a change, we just don’t naturally project the scent of being a bonded wolf as much.”

 

“I know Daniel, I can _feel_ it.” Seongwoo whispers, his worries disappearing gradually as Daniel manages to keep them away with gentle kisses of his skin. Comfort spreads throughout Seongwoo in the form of goosebumps when Daniel chews softly on his neck, near the spot where Daniel had bitten him deeply during mating. “You complete me, _alpha.”_

 

Daniel growls lowly, liking the effect he had on Seongwoo while scent marking him. He could hear the low thuds of Seongwoo’s heartbeat syncing with his own and it makes his heart swell a few sizes larger.

 

Daniel is Seongwoo’s alpha and Seongwoo is Daniel’s alpha. They fit together like perfect pieces in a jigsaw puzzle and nothing would change that.

 

“I smell like you now.” Seongwoo says with a soft smile, whimpering when Daniel pushes him down onto the bed, lodging a leg in between his thighs. The friction is nice, sending a new different burst of fire inside Seongwoo when he feels Daniel’s dick rubbing up against his leg. They’ve been slowly growing harder since Daniel started scent marking Seongwoo so closely.   

 

“That’s what you should always smell like,” Daniel says, turning red slightly.

 

“Maybe this is why I have people throwing themselves at me lately, because I smell like two alphas all the time! They think it’s just a single scent, but there’s twice the hormones on my skin!” Seongwoo chuckles while Daniel groans loudly, pressing his face into Seongwoo’s chest.

 

“That… makes sense, but I’m not happy about it either. I like having my scent on you.”

 

“Ease up on the scent marking Niel, you’re just making me more attractive to unmated wolves-”

 

“Can we don’t talk biology about other wolves while my dick is hard for you? You’re spoiling the mood!” Daniel interrupts, getting a surprised laugh from Seongwoo before he catches his mouth into an eager kiss to shut him up. Daniel grins in satisfaction when Seongwoo responds with equal eagerness

 

Soft lips pressing together deeply, Seongwoo loses himself under Daniel’s advances and it makes him shiver with want. He could already see and feel how aroused Daniel is against him, the bulge in his sweatpants obvious.

 

Daniel’s nice long cock, all hard and stiff, _just for Seongwoo only._

 

“Take me, Daniel. Make me yours.” Seongwoo says with dark, hooded eyes staring at Daniel with intense need. It makes Daniel’s dick throb in his pants, heat beginning to flare within his pelvis. 

 

_“Breed me, alpha.”_

 

“S-Seongwoo!” Daniel sputters unintelligently as Seongwoo smirks, not waiting for Daniel to start as he strips. Daniel wants to _die._ He’s going to make sure that Seongwoo screams his name endlessly for saying that – maybe they both really are a little masochistic.

 

Daniel manhandles Seongwoo into the mattress, quickly taking off his own clothes in the process while grabbing the lube bottle next to their bed. Daniel gasps softly, feeling his legs weaken when Seongwoo goes for his butt, spreading them open with a rough squeeze suddenly. The older alpha’s fingers digs _hard_ into the flesh, spreading so much heat in Daniel couldn’t decide to kiss Seongwoo or punch him in the throat; _with his dick_.

 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

 

“Who said I didn’t?” Seongwoo smiling in that wickedly handsome way of his, lop-sided and mischievous while Daniel ruts up against him, their hard cocks sliding on each other. “I’m just having a little fun, maybe I want to finger bang you as you slide your big ol’ dick up my butt.”

 

“Okay,” Daniel groans at the suggestion, kissing Seongwoo as he pushes his hips back at the fingertips teasing at his entrance. “Come on then.”

 

“Niel-ah, _fuck,_ ” Seongwoo curses out loud, knees buckling wider for Daniel when Daniel presses two long fingers into Seongwoo without warning –  the way he likes, burning slightly while still lubed properly. Daniel whimpers audibly above Seongwoo, his broad frame trembling as he’s fingered by the Seongwoo at the same time, the feeling of them not enough as Seongwoo teases him.

 

Seongwoo claws his other free hand on Daniel’s back, his hormones going a little crazy in response as he’s pushed into the mattress by Daniel’s weight. The younger alpha scents Seongwoo by chewing on his neck, making him feel smaller and Seongwoo likes it. Seongwoo likes the powerful rush he gets from being under Daniel, knowing that his alpha finds the best pleasure with him. Daniel’s heated touches sends a thrill up Seongwoo’s spine and it makes his cock leak as his knot starts swelling larger.

 

They both moan loudly when Daniel slides into Seongwoo, the slow plunge of Daniel’s cock welcoming. Seongwoo keens lowly as he’s filled by every inch of Daniel’s girth, able to feel his mate stretching his ass apart. Seongwoo is a considerate alpha and he’s doesn’t forget to press at Daniel’s prostate. rotating his fingers inside Daniel with tiny, tortuous circles.

 

Seongwoo is pleased as Daniel whines into his chest, trembling like he’s not sure whether to ride back on Seongwoo’s fingers or fuck into him. It makes Seongwoo want to push Daniel further **—** to have the other alpha slam into him roughly, to have him bite on his neck and claim him. The barrelling primal need in his chest almost makes Seongwoo wish that he could fuck Daniel at the same time; knotting his alpha while his alpha knots him.  

 

“S-Seongwoo, Seongwoo _hyung,_ how are you’re still so _tight,”_ Daniel says, watching the curve of Seongoo’s hard cock twitch against his abs under the praise. Seongwoo  groans as Daniel starts thrusting faster, the blunt head of his cock pushing inside of him, keeping his hole spread open over the wide girth.

 

“You’re fucking big that’s why,” Seongwoo gasps as Daniel slams into him, the heavy girth driving over and over inside him, stealing his breath away with each thrust. Daniel’s cock is large, made to _breed_ like every other healthy young alpha and he doesn’t even to try find Seongwoo’s prostate - managing to fuck him at his sweet spots and grinding onto it from the sheer size alone.

 

“Ahh-ah Seongwoo _yah_ ,” Daniel whines as Seongwoo somehow manages to continue digging his fingers into his ass, making pleasure shoot up his spine. He knows that Seongwoo is enjoying himself because Seongwoo is smiling while his ass is clenching and squeezing around his cock like his life depends on it. Daniel hisses as the sensitive swell of his knot grinds against Seongwoo’s rim, gradually sinking into Seongwoo bit by bit, after the long length of his cock.

 

“You’re such a good boy, my lovely mate,” Seongwoo chuckles breathlessly, loving the red flush on Daniel’s face and chest as he fucks him. Seongwoo feels incredibly blessed as he wraps his legs around Daniel’s waist, pulling his alpha closer to help him sink inside better. Daniel is holding Seongwoo’s hips roughly, slamming Seongwoo back onto his cock as soon as he pulls out. Seongwoo is sure that he’s going to find bruises in the morning. It’s a high like no other. “You like fucking your alpha? Wanna make your alpha come all over himself from your knot, baby boy?”

 

“S-Shut up,” Daniel wheezes as Seongwoo laughs at the strangled noise from him.

 

 _“Daniel!”_ Seongwoo exhales loudly, his whole body jerking when Daniel’s whole knot presses inside his ass.Seongwoo slips his fingers away from Daniel’s hole, scrambling for purchase as he claws both hands down Daniel’s back, clinging for dear life.

 

It hurts as always, but it feels instantly _much_ better because Seongwoo knows it’s Daniel’s knot. Seongwoo’s not even sure how something so large could fit inside him—Daniel too—when it’s Seongwoo turn to fuck him. But Seongwoo takes it, revelling in the stinging pressure and loving every part of Daniel’s dick like the wolf inside him that’s howling in joy of being mated.

 

“Feel good?” Daniel asks while Seongwoo rides back on his knot, shaking as he knows it's grinding against every nerve of pleasure inside Seongwoo’s walls.

 

Seongwoo nods wordlessly, throwing his head back with a loud growl of satisfaction. _So fucking hot._ Daniel shivers as he watches the puffy rim of Seongwoo’s hole spasm around the base of his dick, abused and stretched to its limits from his size. It’s maddening, the clench of Seongwoo’s hole around his cock but Daniel aids Seongwoo in chasing his release. Daniel drives Seongwoo crazy as he jerks over and over by circling his hips gently, knot too large to pull out while he groans and pants at Seongwoo’s neck.

 

Daniel doesn’t get a warning before Seongwoo comes, slurring out Daniel’s name as his body tightens up, shooting his load all over them. Seongwoo comes hard, legs shaking around Daniel as ropes of cum spurt down his thick dick, coating part of his knot and Daniel’s navel. Daniel follows soon after, grinding hard into Seongwoo and rutting his cock inside the wet heat of his mate.

 

Daniel bends down to kiss Seongwoo as he orgasms, losing himself in the taste of Seongwoo while he fills his heated walls with fertile white. Seongwoo moans into Daniel’s lips, feeling the slick wetness plugged deep inside of him by Daniel’s stupidly large alpha cock. They’re making out languidly and soon Daniel’s knot shrinks enough and slips out along with his softening dick.

 

“I feel great….” Seongwoo says almost drunkenly, having been dicked to the heavens happily by his mate. He’s beginning to feel the sweet soreness from sex. “I would return the favour but I’m sleepy and it’s late.”

 

Daniel smiles, collapsing on the bed next to Seongwoo.

 

“We can do that in the morning if you want.”

 

Seongwoo hums in acknowledgement, taking a moment for Daniel’s words to register.

 

He’s distracted by Daniel’s beauty, the younger alpha looking so erotic and sensual with his mouth open and panting, dark hair disheveled and sticking up in places that Seongwoo shouldn't find attractive but he does. Seongwoo tugs Daniel’s face closer, pressing a lingering kiss onto his mouth while whispering countless confessions of love.

  
 

 

 

 

Daniel surprises Seongwoo with a lunch time visit at Fantagio Finances the following day, bringing over his usual coffee order and pastries from their favorite cafe.

 

“Holy shit, is that Manager Ong Seongwoo’s mate?’’

 

“He’s pretty cute but he’s another alpha, why would he even be the manager’s mate?”

 

“Non-conventional couples exist! Heck they smell similar, they basically have the same scent!”

 

“Shit, you’re right! I guess they do look great for each other, I didn’t think that Manager Ong Seongwoo was an alpha chaser though.”

 

“Who do you think bottoms in the relationship? It can't be Manager Seongwoo right?”

 

“That’s none of our business.... Look! He's sending a death stare towards us, he has freakish super hearing or Spiderman like senses I’m telling you!”

 

Seongwoo is mortified when Daniel sits on his lap the whole time during lunch, but he lets Daniel feed him because he’s _whipped_ for his mate.

 

Ong Seongwoo, vice head of department, alpha with many admirers is teased by his co-workers after he drives Daniel back to his dance studio. He doesn’t hear the end of it until the next month but he doesn’t get tasked with entertaining clients for his company again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sinner, there's barely even any plot to this lol but i tried to do a little world building with this chapter


	5. Sexy spinach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo wears an apron and it leads to something else. [inspired by idol room's first wannaone appearance.]

 

 

“I can feel your eyes, Niel. You’re gonna turn blind if your stare at my ass any more harder.”

 

“It’s not my fault that the apron frames your ass so nicely,” Daniel’s voice trails off dreamily, with a soft innocent smile that doesn’t fool Seongwoo. “Also you’re still wearing your goddamn office clothes with your tie and rolled up sleeves, let a man live I can only take so much sexiness. Look at the apron ribbons dangling over your butt cheeks, I feel like taking a bite.”

 

“I’m just seasoning salad, Daniel, I’m not attempting to seduce you. _Pervert._ ” Seongwoo says but he likes the attention, preening visibly under Daniel’s ogling eyes. Seongwoo sways his butt from side to side, letting Daniel have a sneak preview of the hip action that’s coming later.

 

“Now that’s just rude.”

 

“You’re being a distraction,” Seongwoo chuckles while elbowing Daniel away, earning an unhappy noise from him. Seongwoo didn’t plan for days to have a touchy alpha ruining his dinner plans - it’s already rare enough that he’s cooking, let alone attempt a gourmet italian meal of steak and pasta for the occasion. Daniel is moving to a bigger studio to keep up with the demand of his growing dance career.

 

Daniel huffs. “Says the person who somehows makes seasoning spinach look sexy.”

 

Seongwoo laughs while swatting the hand that reaches for his left butt cheek. “Stop that.”

 

“But why?” Daniel presses on with a whine, latching onto Seongwoo’s back. “I just want to spend time with you, I’ve been busy with moving lately and settling the issues with the staff and kids. I think I deserve at least a little incentive or reward, mister playing-hard-to-get.”

 

Seongwoo relents with a sigh, letting Daniel cling to him while he works over the kitchen counter. It isn’t like Seongwoo is incapable of cooking, he had just wanted to make the most delicious meal he could possibly make for Daniel. Using google for recipes doesn’t guarantee quality but at least he tries. Seongwoo hums thoughtfully as he scrolls through his tablet, while adjusting his shoulders to let Daniel rest his head on him more comfortably.

 

“It sounds like you’re finger banging the spinach.”

 

“Daniel, _please._ ” Seongwoo wrinkles his nose in distaste before discovering that it really does sound like he’s engaging in foreplay, his hands making wet sounds while marinating the vegetables with oil. Seongwoo nudges Daniel’s chin by lifting up his shoulder. “I hate you so much, I’d never look at salad the same way ever again.”

 

Daniel giggles in amusement while tightening his embrace around Seongwoo’s waist. “I love you too.”

 

Seongwoo rolls his eyes playfully, letting Daniel hug himself closer, even if he’s practically smothering him into the kitchen counter. “I suddenly feel like a househusband. I’m having a midlife crisis while _slaving_ for you with my delicate hands in the kitchen after work. I don’t even get a simple thanks for the love and effort I’m putting into this.”

 

“Hyung!” Daniel visibly deflates, making Seongwoo coo at him.

 

“I’m just kidding, Nielie.” Seongwoo coaxes while poking Daniel’s right cheek, he’d never get over how adorable his mate could be, despite his typical strong alpha body frame. There’s a reason why Seongwoo fell in love with him years ago, Daniel’s boyish charm has always been one of his most attractive points. Seongwoo grins when Daniel perks up again, he always wants to be the reason for Daniel’s happiness.

 

“Thank you for cooking, I knew we should have went out for dinner… you didn’t have to take the trouble.”

 

“Don’t be silly, it’s no trouble. I wanted to.” Seongwoo says, shivering softly when Daniel suddenly kisses at his neck. _“Daniel.”_

 

“Hmm?” Daniel muffles against Seongwoo’s neck, pressing a few more kisses onto the bare skin. Daniel had been wanting to kiss Seongwoo the moment he got home, but he didn’t get the chance to because Seongwoo was busy with the kitchen. Daniel was greeted by the sight of Seongwoo’s broad back, flexing against his shirt while whisking out the cream sauce base for pasta. And to top it all off, Seongwoo was wearing a classic frilly pink apron; _the domestic fantasy_ , the kind you could find on questionable porn websites.

 

“Either you stop doing that or you let me go.” Seongwoo grunts lowly. “I’m not done with dinner.”

 

“I thinking of a different kind of dinner right now.”

 

“I can tell.” Seongwoo snorts, he could smell Daniel’s scent changing the moment he came home. The younger alpha’s scent had been slowly snowballing with desire while watching him prepare dinner. Oh, _the woes_ of being Daniel’s favorite person, it seems that someone has an undiscovered kink for aprons until now. “What will I ever do with you, Daniel?”

 

“Love me forever and ever?”

 

“Goes without saying.” Seongwoo whispers, turning his head enough to peck at Daniel’s lips.

 

Daniel has always been an affectionate mate, wearing his scent openly for Seongwoo, letting the older alpha know that they belonged to each other. There’s also the very obvious hint of Daniel’s crotch _casually_ rubbing against his ass one too many times while hugging him. Seongwoo reaches out to turn off the stove, he supposes they could go for a quickie before moving onto the main event.   

 

“Is that a _large penne_ in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

 

Daniel bursts out laughing, shaking Seongwoo’s body along with him. “Really, hyung?”

 

“You’ve been looking at me like I’m food so let me have that.”

 

“Fair, I guess that does kinda makeup for wanting to bite a piece of your ass.” Daniel says with a wolfish grin, his enthusiasm blatant as he had successfully gotten all of Seongwoo’s attention.    

 

Seongwoo penguin-walks to the sink, with Daniel still attached to his back while washing his hands. At this point Seongwoo wouldn’t be surprised if he finds out that Daniel is also part barnacle. Seongwoo knows he’s whipped for Daniel when he finds it ridiculously endearing instead of mildly annoying.    

 

“Daniel.” Seongwoo says while grinding his ass back onto Daniel’s crotch.

 

“Yeah?” Daniel manages breathlessly, his pants growing too tight for his rapidly hardening boner.

 

“I’m going to suck you off.” Seongwoo announces in warning before the wolf inside him snaps, kissing Daniel with so much force it knocks the younger alpha off his feet. Seongwoo pushes Daniel against an empty kitchen counter, flipping their positions around and he groans deep into Daniel’s throat when Daniel weaves his fingers into his hair, tugging painfully while their kissing turns almost chaotic. Seongwoo drops to his knees when they separate for air, tugging down Daniel’s pants to mid thigh in the process.  “You’re so big, Nielie, is this for me?”

 

“Yes Seongwoo, it’s for you-” Daniel falters, struggling for his words while Seongwoo begins slowly pumping around his dick with his hands. Daniel almost wants to die, Seongwoo is in his pink apron while looking up at him with dark, hungry eyes “Seongwoo, Seongwoo hyung, _alpha please-”_

 

“Please what?” Seongwoo smirks. “Please suck me off? Please let me fuck your ass? Please knot me?”

 

Daniel groans under Seongwoo’s teasing, dirty thoughts immediately flooding his mind while Seongwoo continuously rubs against his cock, simulating the long length until it’s freely dripping precum onto the floor tiles below. Daniel couldn't help the embarrassingly loud noise he makes when Seongwoo presses his tongue against his cock, adding to the slick by licking from the base of his dick to the very tip.

 

Seongwoo knows what Daniel likes, making eye contact as he let Daniel’s cock slide across his face, leaving a streak of precum on his face. Daniel doesn't say it but he loves when Seongwoo does this, marking himself with his mate’s alpha pheromones. The action is dirty and erotic, Seongwoo could smell Daniel’s scent spiking up, setting a fire running through their veins. Seongwoo hears Daniel suck in a shaky breath and he smiles in satisfaction when he see Daniel’s thighs clench.

 

“Oh g-god, your mouth,” Daniel rasps, his hips trembling while carding fingers along Seongwoo’s hair, letting the older alpha set the pace. Seongwoo is now sucking on the blunt head of his cock, flicking at the sensitive silt with his tongue. Seongwoo rewards Daniel by swallowing as many inches of Daniel’s cock as he could, pumping with his hands at where he couldn’t reach. Seongwoo makes a low whining sound. _Curse alphas and their giant dicks._ Seongwoo could never take Daniel balls deep like this, but he did his best, wanting to pleasure Daniel as he could.

 

“Seongwoo you’re good, you’re so good to me,” Daniel praises airly, cursing when Seongwoo moans wantonly around his cock, making it twitch against the wet warmth of Seongwoo’s mouth. A thrill rushes up Daniel’s spine when Seongwoo grabs hold of his ass, kneading at the firm flesh and pulling his pelvis closer.

 

“Just good?” Seongwoo asks teasingly, his voice rough and strained. He instantly cracks into a smile when Daniel starts shaking his head, eager to please and craving release because he was close. Daniel’s cock is dark purple and dripping, the beginnings of his knot swelling at the base while Seongwoo rubs around it.

 

“You’re not just good, you’re _the best._ Now can I please get back into your mouth?”

 

Seongwoo break into a satisfied laugh when Daniel rolls his hips against his hand twice, thrusting the length of his dick into his grip. “Needy.”

 

“Yeah but only for you though-”

 

Seongwoo doesn’t say anything, pressing forward to kiss Daniel’s cock and his chest warms heavily with pride at the way Daniel moans. Seongwoo sucks Daniel back in fast, nearly choking on the wide girth but it’s worth it when Daniel’s voice cracks while calling out his name. Seongwoo laps at Daniel’s cock with finesse, tasting the precum and smearing it down the large shaft towards his knot. Daniel spreads his legs wider instinctively, as if trying to pull Seongwoo closer, urging him on faster. There’s a pretty pink flush on Seongwoo’s face while he looks at up him, Daniel is sure that he’s equally flushed.

 

“I’m c-close…. Oh, oh god, pl-fuck-please!” Daniel stutters in warning when Seongwoo sucks hard on his tip, while _cruelly_ twisting around his sensitive knot at the same time. It fuels the arousal burning in his veins, Daniel throws back his head in pleasure while Seongwoo bobs his head over and over again, sending him into momentary nirvana each time.

 

It’s like Seongwoo is stealing Daniel’s soul away from him, dirty and slick sounds coming from him while memorising the shape of Daniel’s cock with his mouth. Daniel goes tense, gasping when he finally comes, flooding Seongwoo’s mouth with seemingly endless white. When Daniel’s eyes flutter open again, he sees Seongwoo staring up at him predatory eyes, while wiping away the excess cum that dribbled down his chin. Daniel shivers while he tucks himself back into his pants, under Seongwoo’s gaze which held lustful promise.

 

“My turn to help-”

 

“No,” Seongwoo says and Daniel looks at him with a mix of surprise and confusion.

 

Daniel gestures to Seongwoo’s obvious boner, his hard dick bulging against his apron. “No?”

 

“Appreciate it but,” Seongwoo kisses Daniel, lovingly and understandably arousing as Daniel could taste himself on Seongwoo’s lips. Daniel’s legs nearly give way, his limbs still jelly from post orgasm. “I still have a dinner to cook, can’t let my plans be spoiled by a certain very attractive alpha-”

 

“But doesn’t it hurt having a boner?”

 

“All the better to fuck you with later, my dear.” Seongwoo hums while nudging their noses together, earning a soft gasp from Daniel. Seongwoo trembles against Daniel, letting their scents mix together for the time being to tide himself over. Daniel is also able to feel Seongwoo’s hard dick against his thigh, “I was planning to let you claim me after dinner but now all I want to do is knot you instead, you’ve been a bad alpha, Nielie.”

 

Daniel chuckles, catching Seongwoo's lips in another tender kiss. “You say that like it’s a punishment.”

 

Seongwoo smirks. “Do you want it to be?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i meant to update with something else earlier that wasn't porn but idol room happened and i felt more inspired.  
> kudos and comments are very welcome, they keep me motivated to write :)


End file.
